


Nau’yc

by pallorsomnium



Series: I Wish You Would Write Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallorsomnium/pseuds/pallorsomnium
Summary: "The meeting is important, he knows, but he's ten so it's not like he has an actual part in the talks. He has decided he could better spend his time exploring the temple. After all, he and Jas'buir are the first Mandalorians to set foot in the Jedi's temple incenturies."Written in response to this "I wish you would write" prompt on Tumblr by my dear CJ: "same age jangobi au, where bby jango is at the Coruscant temple for Some™️ reason (is he force sensitive? is jaster being hired to help out with smth? did bby jango slip away from jaster on a job and sneak into the temple just because his buir told him it'd be a bad idea?)"
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: I Wish You Would Write Prompt Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880977
Comments: 39
Kudos: 693





	Nau’yc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispyjenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/gifts).



Jango waits until everyone is preoccupied talking before taking the chance to slip out of the room. 

The meeting is important, he knows, but he's  _ ten _ so it's not like he has an actual part in the talks. He has decided he could better spend his time exploring the temple. After all, he and Jas'buir are the first Mandalorians to set foot in the Jedi's temple in  _ centuries _ .

Mandalorians and Jedi have been enemies for... _ ages _ , but recently there have been  _ darjetiise _ poking around Mandalorian business, and if it's a choice between Jedi and  _ darjetiise _ , history and good reason tell them to throw their lot in with Jedi. Less likely to get stabbed in the back, less likely for the galaxy to burn to the ground, Jas'buir says. 

So far, the Jedi Jango have met have been... _ nice _ . At first, surprised that he and Jas'buir are there, but then  _ friendly _ . One of them, a Kel Dor, even slips him  _ cinnamon _ candy.

The Jedi, he thinks, will be good allies against whatever the  _ darjetiise _ are planning. But they have been cooped up in meeting rooms  _ all day _ , and he wants to see more of the Temple. 

So he takes careful note of what room Jas’buir and the others are in and then sets off down the hall, back the way they’d come earlier. 

It takes him a bit, and a couple wrong turns, but he makes it back down to the great hallway off the temple entrance, and he takes a moment to just stare up at the tall columns and statues and vaulted ceilings. There's art all over the walls -- painted scrolls and tapestries and even intricate designs of curved lines and circles carved into the very stone. It's so  _ pretty _ .

From the ways some of the others had grumbled about the Jedi, he hadn't expected their temple to be so  _ pretty _ .

None of the Jedi he passes give him any trouble either, just a warm smile -- if their species is capable of it.

A soft bell tolls, marking the hour after he's wandered for a while. A few moments later, he has to shuffle up against the walls of the hallways as kids -- Jedi foundlings -- spill out into the halls. They chatter away about this or that in all kinds of languages. He keeps out of the way, and they pass him with little more than a curious look or a bright smile.

Eventually, all the kids disappear into different rooms or hallways, and he's able to walk freely again. He doesn’t linger anywhere for too long, still afraid someone might stop him and get him in trouble. He sticks mostly to the hallways, though he  _ does  _ peek into some of the open empty rooms he comes across -- classrooms, meditation rooms, and training rooms. Jas’buir had once mentioned the Jedi has a massive library, and Jango wonders if he’ll stumble upon it eventually. 

He’s made it onto another level, when someone says from behind him, “Hey, you shouldn’t be here.”

He spins around, hackles raised and ready to argue --

Then he blinks and stares, realizing that they hadn’t been talking to him. 

There’s a Jedi kid about his size on their hands and knees with their head stuck in the nook behind a statue. 

“Come on now, come on,” the kid is saying with a soft, lilting voice -- a voice someone might use on a small animal, actually. “How did you even get all the way here? Let me take you back home. Come on now.” The kid manages to squeeze into the nook, grabbing something, and then crawls out backwards until they can stand.

Jango finds himself staring at a human kid around his age, with blue-green eyes like the ocean, pale skin dotted with freckles, and red hair --  _ red hair  _ that shines  _ gold _ in the sunlight. 

“ _ Nau’yc _ ,” Jango says without meaning to, and then tries hard not to blush as the kid realizes he’s there. He belatedly realizes they’re holding a  _ tiny  _ baby tooka, tucking it securely against their chest as if it will run off -- though it looks to him like the tooka is perfectly content in their arms now.

“What?” asks the kid. 

“Nothing!” Jango says. “I mean--hello.”

“Hello,” the kid replies with a questioning tilt of their head. “You’re a visitor, aren’t you?”

Jango nods. “I’m Jango,” he introduces himself. “I go by he and him.”

“Oh welcome! I’m Obi-wan. And same!” the kid says with a smile. And then he blinks, looking down at Jango’s feet and then his wrists for a moment, as if just noticing Jango’s armored boots and gauntlets. “Wait--” He glances around before asking in a whisper, “Are you one of the  _ Mandalorians  _ visiting?”

Jango frowns, not sure what he’s implying with that. “Yes, why?” Then he adds, “And how do  _ you  _ know about that? It’s supposed to be a  _ secret _ .” 

Obi-wan huffs a laugh. “Well  _ yeah, _ but of course if it’s supposed to be a secret,  _ everyone _ knows about it,” he says. “It’s okay though, it won’t leave the Order.”

Jedi are, apparently, ridiculous gossips.

“And I don’t mean to... _ mean _ anything  _ bad  _ by asking,” Obi-wan continues. “I just thought you would all be meeting with the Council.” 

Jango wrinkles his nose at that. “It was  _ boring _ ,” he says. “I was just sitting in a corner all day.”

“So you snuck out,” Obi-wan says with a nod as if that’s what he would have done too. “Have you been exploring the temple?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you been to the Room of a Thousand Fountains yet?” 

“The Room of  _ what _ ?” Jango asks, his mind boggling at the idea of a  _ thousand fountains _ . The temple is huge, but  _ still. _

Obi-wan’s eyes brighten as his grin widens. “The Room of a Thousand Fountains! It’s our greenhouse and biggest meditation garden -- well,  _ gardens _ , actually. It’s also…” He lifts up the baby tooka, and the tooka meows cutely at Jango before Obi-wan cuddles it close again. “...where the tookas live. I’m going to take this little one back there, so want to come with me?”

Jango nods, because  _ of course  _ he does. 

Which is how he ends up spending the rest of the day exploring the Room of a Thousand Fountains -- which is _huge_ and _pretty_ and really _does_ have a thousand fountains \-- with Obi-wan. 

They  _ both _ get in trouble when the adults finally catch up with them, but that isn’t important. What  _ is _ important is their plan to meet up the next day to visit the  _ Jedi Archives _ and the training dojos. 

Jango just doesn’t get why Jas’buir keeps smiling at him like there’s a joke he isn’t telling, but whatever. Adults are just weird sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Nau’yc - I had to turn "nau'ur" (to illuminate) into an adjective, so it directly translates as ‘illuminous’ or ‘shiny’. However, I’ve decided (for this AU at least) that since there isn’t an existing word for ‘pretty’, the Mando’ade call things (and occasionally people) that are pretty ‘shiny.’ :D


End file.
